Obviously
by Kakariki
Summary: What Arthur may have been thinking during his and Merlin's first two meetings. Strangely in 3rd person POV.


**Title: **Obviously  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Pairing(s): <strong>Preslash M/A if you turn your head sideways and squint  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>877  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Spoilers for 1.01  
><strong>Summary: <strong>What Arthur may have been thinking during his and Merlin's first two meetings. Strangely in 3rd person POV.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Pretty much everything here isn't mine.  
><strong>AN: **The first fanfic story of mine that I actually wrote down. Constructive criticism would be incredibly welcome.

.

.

.

.

The first time Arthur met Merlin, he was bewildered. Of course, he was also outraged that a peasant would see fit to address him with none of the respect or deference due to the Prince of Camelot.

The scrawny lad was wearing a grin which Arthur immediately resolved to wipe off his face.

The grin was quick to disappear after Arthur approached the fool, but it wasn't replaced by anything Arthur liked better.

As their conversation continued, Arthur grew more bewildered. Only his Father and Morgana had ever dared to show him such little respect. This peasant was challenging Arthur and mocking him.

As his bewilderment grew, so did his anger at the insolence shown to him and through him, his Father and Camelot.

There was also another emotion there, it felt a little like anticipation, and a little like excitement. Arthur couldn't quite place it, and it. . . unsettled him, so he squashed it.

As it turned out, The Imbecile - and he could only be an imbecile, who else would attempt to punch Arthur? - didn't know who he was.

Arthur turned back to his training as The Imbecile was dragged away by the guards. There was no reason to feel disappointed, and so he refused to.

.

.

.

The second time he met The Imbecile - who's name, he remembered, was Merlin - he felt that unknown emotion flare up again. It was mostly this that prompted him to call out to the idiot.

There was no acknowledgement, and he told himself that this was the response that he had been hoping for. There was no reason for him to feel let down, so, obviously, he didn't feel it. He didn't feel just a little bit dejected either.

So when he called out a second time, it wasn't because he was fustrated at the lack of a retort, it was quite obviously because he wanted to be sure that the lesson had stuck - and maybe a little because he was bored.

And when he got finally got a reaction, he didn't feel a stong pulse of the unknown emotion and he certainly didn't supress a grin. Maybe a smirk though.

It soon became clear that not only had The Imbecile not learnt his lesson, but he was all but begging for another one. Arthur was happy to oblige.

The Imbecile's confidence was clearly not warranted, especially considering it seemed as though he had never seen a flail before, let alone held one.

Arthur decided to draw the impromptu match out a little as it was proving to be rather entertaining to watch his opponent lurch and blunder his way through the marketplace.

He was just on the verge of ending it, when his flail got stuck. He tugged at it sharply. This hadn't happened to him since - well, it hardly happened at any rate.

From there, things went downhill rather rapidly. He kept tripped over any number of objects that he could have sworn hadn't been there before. The Imbecile's manic grin had made a reappearance and he less seemed to be rather enjoying watching Arthur make a fool of himself.

It wasn't long before he was flat on his back in the straw, internally cringing at the impending lecture from his Father, except it might be avoidable, as the imbecile had gotten distracted.

Arthur was torn between utter astonishment, thankfulness and disdain. Regardless, he seized the opportunity and made quick work of The Imbecile, disarming and downing him in a matter of seconds.

When the guards went to seize The Imbecile, Arthur halted them. He was - he wasn't quite sure exactly what he was.

He was definitely frustrated, he was even more bewildered and confused than during his previous encounter with The Imbecile - what kind of idiot insults and agonizes a prince purposefully?

He didn't have the time or the patience for unknown emotions so he definitely wasn't whatever that was.

There wasn't any reason to feel respect for the imbecile because although he had come remarkably close to winning the match it was through no merit of his own, but rather Arthur's sudden attack of clumsiness, so he definitely wasn't feeling any respect.

Outrage, yes, he was feeling outrage at the imbecile's lack of proper deference and obeisance. The Imbecile even had the nerve to stand there looking annoyed and not the least fearful! Yes, definitely outrage.

So, he was feeling frustrated, bewildered, confused and outraged and he was letting The Imbecile go?

Arthur mentally shook himself; regardless of how illogical his decision was, he couldn't very well retract it now, besides, if he kept thinking about his feelings so much, he would probably turn into Morgana, only male and much better looking.

As Arthur and The Imbecile walked away from each other, Arthur was definitely wishing to never see The Imbecile's idiot face again. Obviously.

.

.

.

A/N: Thanks for reading, have a great day and please review :)


End file.
